The 60 Minute Rule
by Arra Frost
Summary: Once again, the majority of the Bad Luck ditched rehearsal leaving Hiro alone and at gunpoint with their manager K to find something entertaining to do while they wait. Can a webcomic with a suggestion be the solution? Yaoi, KxHiro, 18 , oneshot


**Hello readers! I don't normally write Gravitation fanfictions because I believe the manga/anime series is perfect the way it is. However, when my dobe asked me to write her a K x Hiro fanfiction, I couldn't say no. **

**Happy Birthday Esu! This one is for you! I hope you like your gift! Even though it's a year late and it can now technically be considered an early birthday gift for your next birthday... eheh... I love you? **

**Warnings: Yaoi, KxHiro, coarse language, Lemon, violence, as well as the abuse of firearms and other weapons that naturally comes with K-san. 18+ for mature yaoi audiences only! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or the XKCD webcomic referred to in this fanfiction.

* * *

**

The 60 Minute Rule

The silence spread through the studio that was only filled with two people. It was rather strange to be in a music studio, just outside of the sound booth, in complete silence. However, the two men who sat quietly didn't seem very fazed by this fact. They both appeared very calm and collected and comfortable. It was as though this happened to them quite often.

A blonde American sat on top of a table that was placed against the back wall. His long blonde hair was back in a ponytail and his downcast eyes, covered by sunglasses, were examining the assault riffle he was currently polishing. Nothing strange about wearing sunglasses indoors or handling a firearm in a music studio. Was this man a security guard? No he was not. He was a manager... Yes, Americans have issues but what issues aren't easily solved at gunpoint?

Across the room, sitting on a chair with a guitar in his lap. A younger boy's face was covered by long red hair as he tuned the guitar he was holding. His face was vacant and not entirely concentrating on the task at hand that he was more than accustomed to doing blindfolded.

The cock of a gun didn't even faze Hiro who was used to this by now. As the manager of the band, Bad Luck, K had gotten the band members very used to being at placed at gunpoint if they didn't cooperate with the him.

"I'm not going to get him." Hiro mumbled without looking up from his guitar.

K now had one leg on the floor and was propped up by placing the other leg on the table in the middle of the room and was aiming his fully-loaded riffle straight at Hiro's head.

"You know this has no effect on me anymore. Plus, it won't make any difference if I bring Shuichi back because we're still missing Sakano-san and Fuijisaki-kun."

"Hmph." K placed his other leg back on the floor and lowered his firearm to his waist. He looked out the window as he thought things through.

"Are we just going to keep waiting like this?" Hiro asked, finally looking up and brushing his long hair from his face.

K didn't say anything in response. He merely continued to gaze out the window, possibly scooping out possible targets.

"Shuichi isn't coming back today. Yuki called him and actually wanted to see him for once without your persuasion... he probably won't be back for days. Sakano-san was called to meet with Seguchi-san and we all know how much Sakano-san adores that man. And Fujisaki-kun was fed up with it all and left despite the rounds you shot off at him."

As Hiro spoke the last sentence his gaze shifted to the door which had five bullet holes surrounding the door frame. They were obviously only warning shots because anyone who knew K, knew that his shot was beyond accurate. He had let Fujisaki off lightly.

Again K was silent, but now his gun was aimed out the window and he was moving it around slowly.

Hiro sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. This man was horribly difficult. They'd been waiting there for forty-five minutes now and Hiro knew this because he'd been checking his watch the entire time. He knew they weren't going to return. It was useless for them to stay there and wait but neither seemed to take the initiative to move.

Hiro was about to turn back to his guitar when K suddenly moved from his placement in front of the window over to the desk where a laptop sat open. He sat in front of it and started typing away. Hiro wasn't very concerned about it so he turned back to his guitar and began tuning it for the sixteenth time that day.

Several minutes passed before Hiro's guitar tuning was interrupted by K's outburst of laughter. Hiro turned his head and gazed at the laughing American through his red hair.

"What's so funny."

K nodded to the computer screen and then motioned for Hiro to join him.

With a sigh, Hiro put down his guitar and made his way over to the computer. Almost anything could be better than this boredom he'd put up with for the past fifty-five minutes.

Once he was next to the blonde, Hiro glanced down at the computer screen to see a stick-figure comic. The first panel had once figure laying down saying "So, what do you want to do?" to another figure sitting down which replied, "Still no ideas." The first replied with "Wait, I think there's a rule about this."

In the second panel it shows the first stick figure getting out a book with the word "Rules" on the cover.

The third panel shows the writing inside the book: "RULE social.b.99.1 ... If friends spend more than 60 minutes unable to decide what to do, they must default to sexual experimentation."

In the third panel, the first figure finishes reading it with a bemused expression, "Huh." Strangely the second responds with, "I did not know that rule." "Me neither," replies the first, seemingly unfazed by the idea. It ends with the second figure saying, "I'll go get the Crisco." (1)

Hiro rose his eyebrow as he was reading this comic and laughed awkwardly at the end. It was true that this comic was indeed hilarious. However, in his current situation, he honestly didn't know how to respond. He and K had been sitting in this studio for exactly fifty-six minutes without anything to do. Hiro had to question whether this comic was coincidentally found and brought up... or if K had purposely planned this out.

Hiro glanced down at the blonde American to check his hypothesis, however the expression in his eyes was hidden by the dark shades and he merely had the same signature smirk on his lips as always.

Hiro had never imagined before this that K swung his way. Though he had never really considered K's sexual orientation before. K was just K. A blue-eyed, blonde, trigger-happy American with a superiority complex and a strange sense of humor. This could simply be that weird American humor again.

"Yeah, really funny K. Thanks for sharing."

With that Hiro sighed and went back to his chair, picking up his guitar, he looked at his watch. Fifty-seven minutes.

Hiro tuned a few of his strings again. Fifty-eight minutes.

He strummed a few chords before tuning another string. Fifty-nine minutes.

Hiro wondered if K really was waiting for the given time. He was actually somewhat curious about what was going to happen when the next minute came. Though he didn't know if he was just curious if K would do anything or if he actually wanted K to do something. The blonde could easily mess with his head if K was also watching the clock, but if he wasn't than it was pointless. It was a very interesting situation, Hiro had to admit.

60 minutes.

Hiro glanced up. K was still sitting at the computer. Nothing was happening.

"Hm..." The redhead stood up from his chair and picked the guitar up in his hand. "Okay. It's been long enough. I'm going to head out now." He moved over to his guitar case and locked the guitar back in.

"So you've got nothing?"

"What?" Hiro turned around to see K gazing at him through his dark sunglasses.

"Nothing to do?"

"That's why I'm leaving." Hiro narrowed his eyes. Was K actually trying this?

"What about the rule?"

"Are you serious?"

K merely continued to stare at him. Hiro rose his eyebrow and went to turn to leave when K lifted the arm that was holding the rifle. Hiro would have said something against violent force but K placed the gun down onto the desk instead of aiming it at him. That got Hiro's attention and he stood there, eyes locked with the blonde's, as K walked right up to him.

Very soon Hiro found himself pinned between the wall and his manager's body.

"Do you even like men, K-san?" Hiro had to ask. He certainly was attracted to men, he knew that long ago when he had a crush on Shuichi. Of course, Hiro also liked women but he had no idea about K.

"The rule is to experiment, isn't it?" K's lips were dangerously close to Hiro's ear, so much that he could feel his warm breath against his skin.

"If you follow rules like that." Hiro was still remaining calm. To be honest, he'd never thought about K in this way before. Sure it was an interesting new opportunity but Hiro didn't know if he was actually interested in it.

"No problem." K's lips were closer, making his signature quote far more soft and sensual. K's voice was actually rather sexy when he wasn't being loud and obnoxious... or threatening.

"Right... no problem for you but I'm not a science experiment, K-san." Gently, Hiro pushed the blonde away from him and moved to pick up his guitar but quickly found himself forced harshly against the wall with the blonde's body pressed firmly against him.

"K-san. I realize that you are a big strong American who will not hesitate to shoot me if you don't get your way, but-"

"Butt?" K's hand suddenly cupped Hiro's ass possessively.

Chills ran down Hiro's spine from K's heated breath on his against his ear and it didn't help much when K's hand wandered to the inside of his thigh.

"K... Are you sure you want to- unh!" Hiro was taken off guard and was rather turned on by the abrupt fondling of his crotch through his pants.

The answer Hiro received was undeniably clear and very large as it pressed against his ass.

"I guess that's a yes..." Hiro panted as K continued his assault. He supposed he was lucky that he wasn't being assaulted in K-san's usual sense which involves automatic rifles and grenades. Hiro had to admit that the blonde was extremely skillful at assaulting someone... in both sense of the term. It didn't take very long for his own pants to start feeling much tighter than they should normally feel.

"K... please..." Hiro couldn't help himself any longer. He felt incredibly turned on by this man's aggressive behaviour. Not to mention the firm hand that caressed its way around his hip to glide sensually over the bulge in his tight pants. His body was too hot in this position and he didn't know how much longer he could take the teasing. Instinctively, Hiro began thrusting his hips forward into the blonde's hand as it ran up and down his length over the fabric of his pants.

Hiro could practically _hear _K smirk, or perhaps it could have been because K chuckled arrogantly at the guitarists reaction. Either way, the idea of K being satisfied by this display didn't phase Hiro the way it normally would. If he thought he was being patronized, he would certainly push his manager away from him. But right now, he was too turned on to care about trivialities.

Craning his neck backwards, Hiro turned to look at his aggressor. The dark shades made this man even more seductive than he already was. Hiro tried desperately to imagine the expression in the blue eyes of this man, but he couldn't fathom anything. His thoughts were too clouded. As a smirk slithered across K's lips, he thrusted his hips into Hiro's ass causing the younger to instinctively close his eyes with a gasp. Before his gasp could be exhaled, Hiro's mouth was claimed by the hungry lips of the blonde American. The kiss was demanding, greedy, and overwhelming but the mere idea of being intensely over-powered by this man only served to turn Hiro on even more. He was put into the most vulnerable position imaginable, at the pressing hands of a trigger happy, blue eyed, blonde American.

Without breaking the kiss, K turned Hiro's body around to face him before pushing him harshly into the wall behind him. With Hiro successfully restrained against the wall, K took this opportunity to grind his pelvis against the guitarist's. The lusty moan this evoked was more than a satisfactory replacement for the kiss that was interrupted.

Soon Hiro found himself gasping and moaning uncontrollably against the wall as K teasingly continued to grind their members together through the fabric of their clothing in an agonizingly slow motion. He was taunting him with this tantalizing action.

Hiro could feel his arrogant and smirking breath graze the sensitive skin on his neck. He let out a shuddering breath and tilted his neck to give the blonde further access. However, he did not receive his desired result. His manager did not kiss or bite his neck or even breath harder on it. In fact, the exact opposite happened. K discontinued all actions being done to his body and through Hiro's closed eyes, he felt the blonde move away from him. His eyes opened to see that K had wandered away significantly and was leaning back on the table with his white dress shirt unbuttoned, exposing his well toned chest and abs. He looked irresistibly sexy, especially with his loose purple tie laying discarded against his bare chest. Hiro had no idea when K had the time to undo his shirt but he didn't care at this point. He was hot and he all Hiro wanted to do was see more of that beautiful skin.

Hiro bit his lower lip as he stood there, taking in the sight of the incredibly alluring man and yet he couldn't work up the nerve to move towards him. All he could do was stand frozen, drooling over the man that he thought was straight.

"Take your shirt off." The commanding yet sensual American voice reached Hiro's ears but did not serve to snap him out of his daze. Obeying his order, Hiro reached down and pulled his white t-shirt over his body. Once over his head, his red locks fell around his bare shoulders and he discarded the shirt on the floor beside him.

When he finally returned his eyes to the blonde, he was astonished to see that K was glancing over his shades, watching him with dominating blue eyes that pierced through him. Once the shades were removed and placed down on the other end of the table, K seemed almost normal. Without realizing it, Hiro was tempted forward and found himself dangerously close to K's body as brought his face nearer to connect their lips.

Unfortunately, K had other plans about how this would go. He grabbed Hiro's arms and spun them around so he was forcing Hiro into the wood of the table. Before the redhead could protest, K had leaned over Hiro's body and bit his neck sharply. Hiro hissed in pain but he couldn't help but notice that this violence gave him an unexpected thrill.

K's biting continued down the length of his chest, stopping to lick and torment his nipples. Hiro's gasps escalated into fragmented moans which the redhead attempted to silence. This became progressively harder to do with K's hands working nimbly to unzip his jeans. As Hiro's thoughts were occupied by K's lips, teeth and tongue, his body became less occupied by clothing as K hastily, yet subtly, removed Hiro's boots, pants and boxers. Hiro only became aware of this when his clouded mind was suddenly joined by the 'holy-shit-K's-mouth-is-on-my-cock' thought.

Hiro let out a long, low moan as his member was engulfed by K's warm, inviting mouth. His tongue teased the underside of his manhood as K's mouth moved upwards until he teased the slit with a flick of his tongue.

"Oh... fuck..." Hiro breathed, instinctively moving his hands to K's long blonde locks to force him back down, only to have his wrists restrained and pined by his sides by K's strong grip.

K's hot breath tormented him and hardened his cock, making it even more difficult for Hiro to think clearly. His hips thrusted up, frantically trying to get K's attention. His length grazed the blonde's lips but his hips were pushed down on the table immediately after K released his wrists.

Once again, Hiro could hear the smirk written on K's lips.

"Aren't we eager." K teased, nipping at the inside of Hiro's thigh.

Hiro let out a strained gasp. "K... please..."

"Please?" This word was spoken barely an inch away from the head of his cock and Hiro didn't know how much longer he could take this.

"Please... suck me off." Hiro finally managed to moan out.

Now Hiro could feel K's smirk against his cock before it was all but swallowed by him. This time, K went all out. Hiro couldn't have imagined that this was something K would be good at but he'd be damned if he didn't compare this to his firearm skills. K's hot tongue ran along his shaft as he simultaneously sucked as he bobbed his head. It was the sexiest thing Hiro had ever watched the blonde do and it took all his will power not to reach down and firmly pull K's head down on his cock and fuck his mouth for all he was worth.

Hiro suddenly saw a sea of white flash before his eyes as K's teeth barely grazed his cock. To have enough control to do that and make it feel good, rather than hurt like hell and turn his rock hard cock into a flaccid penis, took Hiro quite off guard. K was more skilled than he was.

The sudden combination of all these tactics as well as one of K's hands massaging his balls brought Hiro over the edge in one blissful orgasm. He groaned loudly and laid his head back on the table, his breath ragged. When Hiro opened his heavy eyelids, he was greeted with the incredibly sexy visage of K licking cum off his lips.

"Damn... K..."

K smirked before leaning down and tracing Hiro's lower lip with his tongue. This time it was Hiro's turn to smirk. He allowed K's entrance into his mouth and kissed him back with hot, passionate need. As their tongue fought for dominance, Hiro lifted them off the table so that they were standing with their limbs almost as entangled as their tongues currently were. K wasn't particularly thrilled with the changing situation and tried to push Hiro back down on the table, but Hiro had other plans. He gripped K's forearms and turned them around before tripping him up and gently allowing him to fall back against the table. Hiro grinned once their lips parted as he stared down at K's confused and slightly intrigued expression.

Hiro climbed back onto the table and settled down on K's thighs while his hands made quick work of the blonde's pants. They were down and past his hips in no time, finally allowing K's member to be freed from its constraints. The guitarist took this small opportunity to pause and admire his manager's nearly naked body. The tie thrown casually to the side, his white dress shirt spread open exposing his toned chest, his pants hanging loosely around his bare hips, and his wonderfully above average cock standing firmly at attention.

With a smirk on his face, Hiro placed his hands on K's chest and moved them down slowly, grazing the skin with his nails. When the redhead heard a small hitch in K's breath as his nail dragged across his nipple, Hiro put more pressure into his caress.

Hiro's smirk grew wider as K gave him a threatening look, telling him that he wasn't going to get away with teasing him. Instead of pushing his luck, Hiro decided to take this... helpful advice and reached his hand down to wrap around K's length. This caused K to gasp slightly. Apparently he wasn't expecting Hiro to be so forward, which was also why he was astonished to have Hiro position himself above his cock and slowly press down onto it.

Strangely enough, K's eyes were extremely attentive as they did not close or even squint while he was entering Hiro. The redhead almost felt uncomfortable to have his unwavering gaze upon him but the feeling of K's cock filling his anal cavity was far more pertinent.

K's impatience soon took control of the situation, however, because Hiro's slow movements weren't cutting it any longer. Once Hiro seemed well adjusted enough to his girth, K thrusted his hips and urged a loud, surprised yet extremely erotic moan to escape the redhead's lips.

"Holy... fuck! K! Ugh!" Hiro gritted his teeth and braced himself above his blonde manager.

K smirked but didn't slow his pace, instead he grabbed Hiro's hips to pull him down harder on his cock. The new motion brought K's large member closer and closer to a special bundle of nerves that once hit, caused Hiro to moan K's name so loud that any normal people would be worried about being heard.

"Fuck... Ahhn! Right there!"

Thankfully for Hiro, this was one thing that K wasn't going to tease him about. He quickened his pace and thrusted faster into Hiro's ass, hitting that particular spot, that had the redhead squirming and groaning above him, every single time.

Hiro couldn't remember the last time he felt as good as he did when K's cock pounded against his prostate making him curl over and moan into the blonde's shoulder. Without realizing what he was doing, Hiro's teeth sunk into the tender juncture between his neck and collarbone causing K to wince and his target. This didn't go over well for the lust driven redhead. Now he was lifting and dropping his hips hard to match the rhythm of K's thrusts and soon the pattern returned. Hiro groaned wildly as he nipped and sucked at his manager's neck while his ass squeezed around K's length as he grew closer and closer to climax.

"So... close..." Hiro managed to groan before flashes of white flooded his vision and he bit down hard on the blonde's shoulder.

The involuntary rocking motion of the redhead above him, combined with the gripping sensation around his cock and the erotically sensual teeth piercing his flesh, brought K to his own rigorous orgasm.

Hiro's exhausted yet satisfied breathing entered the blonde's ear as he came down from his high and wrapped his arm around the guitarist who was still positioned above his body.

K smirked when Hiro started licking the bite mark he'd left on his shoulder. It was cute to have him react in such a possessive way. In fact, it kind of started to turn K back on.

Hiro became immediately aware of this fact when K's fingertips teased their way down Hiro's spine to firmly grip the redhead's ass and dig his nails into the sensitive flesh.

"Damn K..." Hiro chuckled, his tone strangely seductive, as he lifted his head to gaze into the fervent blue eyes of his new lover. "Got any more webcomics?"

* * *

**(1) The comic that inspired this story is from a webcomic... "XKCD: A webcomic of romance, sarcasm, math, and language." It is comic number 330 and is called "Indecision."**


End file.
